This is a study of the natural history of post burn hypogonadism in men. Serum Testosterone, Free Testosterone, FSH, LH and Estradiol will be measured monthly for up to 9 months. Questionnaires assessing sexual (DYS)function will be administered monthly. This is the second in what (hopefully) will be a series of studies to identify the extent, persistence, etiological mechanisms and clinical impact of post burn hypogonadism in men.